


Why It Is You're Still Here

by glow_in_the_dark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: Kiba groaned, bit his bottom lip, growled, then sunk himself deeper. “Fuck, Shino. Biggest dick in Konoha I fuckn’ swear t’ god.”“I doubt you have an open line of communication with God.”





	Why It Is You're Still Here

Kiba groaned, bit his bottom lip, growled, then sunk himself deeper. “Fuck, Shino. Biggest dick in Konoha I fuckn’ swear t’ god.”

“I doubt you have an open line of communication with God.” Arms folded behind his head, Shino remained prone, corner of his mouth tilting when Kiba bared his canines at him in threat. 

Fingernails lengthening into claws, Kiba unzipped Shinos jacket and rucked up his teammates shirt to admire the pale length of him. “Who needs God when I've got ya- _ah!_ ” 

Thrusting up without warning, Shino bottomed out in Kiba, hands coming up quick to anchor the Inuzuka there. 

Kiba dug his claws into Shino's abdomen, making sure to pierce through the dense muscle. He only pulled his claws free when insects began biting the tips of his fingers. Locking eyes, Kiba raised himself slightly as he licked the blood from his claws, moaning as he sank back down. Nothing beat the taste of Shino's blood - sharp with chakra thanks to his insects. 

Setting up an easy rhythm, Kiba fucked himself on Shino, cock leaking freely with every upward thrust as he watched Shino's insects repair the puncture marks he had so graciously left behind. “Stop them.”

“Stop who?”

“Yer bugs.”

“Stop my insects from what?”

 _“From fuckn’ healing ya!”_ Kiba lashed out, four shallow cuts blooming to life on Shino’s chest. “And don't jus’ lie there lettin’ me hurt ya.”

“You have three seconds before my insects begin to heal that.” 

Kiba wasted no time, tongue striping over the fresh cuts and body tightening at the taste. He relented only when insects began biting at his tongue. 

No longer remaining passive, Shino clamped one arm around the middle of Kiba, the other gripping the Inuzuka’s ass as he set a punishing pace. He was rewarded with Kiba’s canines sinking into the meat of his shoulder.

When insects began biting at Kiba’s lips Shino thought the man would retreat like any sane person would. 

Kiba isn't sane though and it would do Shino good to remember that. 

Instead, Shino felt a surge of chakra, canines lengthening inside his shoulder and Kiba’s grip on him tightening as the man went into beast mode. Swearing, Shino released a burst of his own chakra to pacify his insects before they could retaliate, thrusts turning brutal and smirk settling at Kiba’s whine. Shino didn't relent until he felt Kiba tense and wet heat coat his stomach as the man came untouched. 

“Please, please, please, please-” a litany of pleas fell from Kiba, his arms coming up to wrap around his teammate’s head, face burrowed into the crook of Shino’s neck. 

Sinking himself as deep as he could into Kiba’s body, Shino focused his chakra and guided his insects internally to the base of his dick to replicate a canines knot.

Kiba whined, claws piercing his own palms as he shook his head side to side along the meat of Shino’s shoulder. When he was full to the point of bursting Kiba bit Shino again and the inflation stopped, Kiba rocking gently back and forth on the psuedo-knot. 

The first time Shino had done this had been a joke. Kiba was coming at him like a bitch in heat, and Shino had told him as much then went ahead and treated him like the bitch Kiba was. One round of fucking that was more like fighting later and Shino had directed his insects to form a knot and Kiba’s eyes went wide, his mouth open in shock as he came harder than Shino had ever seen before. Turns out taking a knot was the one kink Kiba thought he'd never get to fulfil as human anatomy just didn't work that way.

Shino turned his head into Kiba’s hair, inhaling the man's scent and just enjoying the weight of Kiba on top of him. Kiba continued to rock gently on his insects, no doubt overstimulating his prostate. It wasn't long before everything became too much and Shino came deep inside of Kiba, the pseudo-knot stopping any of his release from coming out.

Kiba sobbed a cry on top of him as he came for a second time, squirming and writhing on top of Shino at the feeling of too much and not enough. He let out a yelp as Shino inflated the knot with a few more insects, settling down as he was perfectly full, lapping at the sluggishly leaking bite wound on Shino’s shoulder. 

They’d be stuck like this until Kiba had had his fill, but the duration of time got longer and longer every time they did this, so Shino was expecting to be home late for dinner. His parents would probably fix him with a disappointed look that he'd been misusing his insects again, but Shino couldn't deny Kiba anything and everyone knew that. Tsume would no doubt just pat a happy and sated Kiba on the back, satisfied that her son wasn't getting any girls pregnant.

“Love ya.” Kiba murmured, mouth covered in blood, ass stuffed full, and coated in Shino’s scent: the absolute picture of Inuzuka bliss.

Shino just hummed and gripped Kiba a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my forever ship I think.


End file.
